Confessions
by True China Sorrows
Summary: He had seen the corpse and learned the lie. She was his guardian and his carer but he had no forgiveness in his blackening heart. - 古劍奇譚
1. Chapter 1

_Confessions_

He had treaded beneath water. He had been bathed in the crystalline crimson light. He had stood before the corpse with eyes anew. He had seen the impossible – the past, the life, the love, the secrets.

He had seen the lie.

He stopped. In the trees the bird stopped too. He narrowed his eyes. The village was bathed in moonlight. In the distance, very faint, was the silhouette of the place he had called home. He knew that _she_ was there. She was sleeping, thinking that her lie was safe.

He growled with unbidden abhorrence. His eyes sparked like crashing flints. The loathing devoured him at once. He spun, eyes glaring deep into the high branches of the tree.

His voice was low and snarling. "Go away. You knew too,"

The bird failed to falter beneath his glare.

He turned, quick, unregretful and thundered into the realm of tree shadows. Not a backward glance was made.

**Author's Note:** _This was completed the same day as the penultimate chapter of _Absolution_ was completed and the final chapter was begun. I quite like this piece. I have a most amazing idea and I just know that you will very likely love it too. I should say that _Gǔjiàn_ was created by Shanghai Aurogon. Shanghai Aurogon was once a division of another gaming company and the team worked on one of the _Xian Jiàn (Chinese Paladin)_ games. I simply love this game. Again, I haven't played it. There have been rumours flying about of a television series but I sincerely hope that, if it is true, then it isn't by Tangren. Also, this, I feel, is very appropriate at this moment. _Gǔjiàn_ is very much the mirror image to _Xian Jiàn_._

_I hope that you enjoy this series._


	2. Chapter 2

_Confessions_

In the pleasant morning the villagers awaken. One resident, Qíng Xuě, gazes out of her doorway. She watches the path of fine, pale soil carefully. A child scurries down to the lake with arms spread out, giggling gleefully.

She purses her lips. Her eyes flicker with concern. She glances inside once more. The room is empty. Her bedroom is empty. His bedroom is empty. She looks out again. He hasn't left without asking for permission before. Her only comfort is the notable absence of the bird too.

She sighs and brushes back a loose strand of her hair before retreating. The copious layers of her cloak rustles restlessly. She stops five paces from the door. Her forehead creases with an ancient anxiousness. Her eyes scour the scant furnishings.

The echo of her vociferous heartbeat grows. The sound lingers and taints the air around her. She takes a deep breath and escapes the stifling confines of the building. A few wary neighbours glance at her suspiciously. She converses with only one villager - Yè Róng: an old woman.

Qíng Xuě treads the path she knows. It is the same path that he has taken since the new beginning. She follows the dusty footfalls of the children until the trees rise around her. There, she stares. She ceases to breath. The world is still. The earth is gone. The lake lustres lavishly.

She gapes. "Túsū…"

A boy glances up. "Oh! Qíng Xuě! Is Túsū not well?"

She forces a smile. "He's fine. Thank you for your concern, Xiǎo Shí,"

Another child calls and Xiǎo Shí races off.

Qíng Xuě glances back. The house will choke her if she returns. She looks to the lake. In the light of day she cannot go.

**Author's Note: What if I tell you that what you think this is, it probably isn't? Would that confuse you or do you already know the 'secret'? Honestly, if ever I encounter such a problematic problem… Ah~ This is the trouble with mirrors. You understand that it is an opposite. You know you love the original and you do love this one too. However, there's something that just… It makes you feel strange. It makes you quite sad.**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for enjoying this if you have. If you have not enjoyed this chapter or this story thus far I apologise.**


End file.
